Surviving
by StarDust100
Summary: The end of the world is here and a group of six teens do what they can to survive. With long trips, lots of ammo, and fighting zombies, they try to find a way to stop it all. T for language, blood, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

These aren't the kind of stories I would usually write, but I've been watching a lot of movies and TV shows about it and now I'm addicted. So I thought I'd give it a try and write my own version of a zombie apocalypse starring the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Hope you enjoy.

—

The world was going to end. None of them suspected a thing. Everything was normal, but then just like that, it wasn't.

Blossom's Day 1

Blossom sat at the library with books filling every inch of the table she was at. She's in college and one of her papers is due soon. She couldn't believe she was behind. She's never behind, but no matter what she was determined to finish it.

Blossom got up and went to a shelve near the back. She saw the book she wanted on the top shelve. She reached up to get it, but stopped when the shelf started rocking back and forth. Blossom, confused, went around to see what was going on on the other side of the shelf and saw a man and a woman. From what Blossom could see the man had his mouth to the woman's neck and was biting her.

Blossom glared, she just couldn't believe people these days. "Excuse me, this is a public place. There is a time and place for these things. So I recommend you to stop. This is just inappropriate." And with that Blossom walked away. She stopped again, this time to think. Something wasn't right with what she just saw. She turned around slowly started walking towards the shelf again. She looked around the corner to see the woman on the floor and the man standing above her. The woman jumped up and both of them turned to look at Blossom.

Her eyes widened. Their eyes... what's wrong with them? Their skin, it's all dirty... with blood. They look... dead. Blossom slowly started walking away. Then she started running. The two dead looking people running after her. She rounded another corner in the library and hid behind a desk.

Blossom breathed heavily. 'What's happening?' She thought. 'What's wrong with those people? They look wrong. Dead. Zombies?' Blossom banged the back of her head against the table. 'That's ridiculous, Blossom. Zombies aren't real. Right?'

The things chasing Blossom stood in front of her. She got up and went on the other side of the table. One of the things jumped at her, but didn't get very far because of the table in the way. 'Not very smart...' Blossom noted.

She got a book that was on the table and slammed it hard against the side of the things face. It fell to the floor and stayed there. Blossom dropped the book and covered her mouth. 'OH MY GOD! DID I JUST KILL HIM?! No, wait, it was self-defense. I can't go to jail for that.' As Blossom was thinking, the other thing jumped on top of her and pushed her down to the ground. Blossom screamed as she tried to hold the thing back. It was trying to bite her. Blossom's foot hit the table and a pen fell next to her head. She noticed and grabbed the pen. She then stabbed it into the things head. It stopped trying to bite her and fell motionlessly on top of her. Blossom pushed it off of her and stood up. She breathed heavily and looked around.

She ran for the front door of the library and opened it. Once she was outside, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. People running down the street with those things chasing them. They were eating people. Devouring them. Blossom gripped her hair. She couldn't believe this. ZOMBIES! ACTUAL ZOMBIES!

She went back inside the library and looked around again. She saw an umbrella stand next to the door and grabbed it. She took a deep breath, trying to think things over. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." She then turned towards the door, and ran outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles and Boomer's Day 1

Bubbles walked through the aisle of clothing, looking for something she might like to wear. She started getting near the end of the aisle and saw a blue top she knew would be perfect for her. She walked over to it and was about to grab it right off the rack, when suddenly the top was pulled back. Bubbles raised a brow and pulled the shirt, but it was pulled back again. She tried to look over the tall rack of clothing trying to see who was on the other side.

"Um, excuse me. I grabbed this first." Bubbles tried, but the top was pulled further away from her. Then the top was taken completely out of her hands. Bubbles surprised, went around the rack to see who took the piece of clothing she wanted and saw it was on the floor with a woman standing in front of it.

"Oh. So do you not want it anymore? If I could have it, I would really appreciate it." Bubbles tapped the woman's shoulder and she turned around to look at her with white empty eyes. Her face gray and with blood. Bubbles took a step back, unsure of what was wrong with the woman.

"Ma'am? Are you alright? Do you need me to call for help?" Bubbles was concerned. She's never seen someone with eyes like that. "Ma'am?" The woman ignored her and started walking towards, reaching her arms out to grab her. Bubbles took multiple steps back, but she tripped and fell into a rack of clothing. The woman rushed to get Bubbles and opened her mouth. Bubbles quickly got up and started running around the other racks, the woman right behind her. The woman grabbed Bubbles and she screamed for help. The woman was trying to bite her arm! Bubbles other hand grabbed onto a rack and she took that moment to grab an empty hanger. She started hitting the hanger into the woman's head. The woman let go of her and ran down the escalator.

When she got to the bottom floor of the mall, she saw people running and screaming everywhere. She couldn't believe it. While Bubbles was distracted, the same woman looking thing from the top floor came rolling down the stairs and crashed into Bubbles. Bubbles got up and the thing grabbed her from behind. She screamed for help, but knew that everyone was having their own troubles. 'Is this it? Is this how I'm going to die?' When Bubbles thought all hope was lost for her, a tall blonde man suddenly appeared and with a police man's baton he slammed it against the things head and she fell to the floor. Dead.

Bubbles turned to look at her savior. He looked back at her. Bubbles snapped out of it. "Um...thank you for—"

"You can thank me later. Come on." The man said grabbing her hand and running for the exit. Bubbles, without a word, followed him.


End file.
